This invention pertains to an improved automobile windshield heater terminal assembly and a connector containing a plurality of terminal assemblies. Some automobiles manufactured today have heatable windshields. The purpose of a heatable windshield is to dissipate condensation and to melt ice or snow on the windshield. Heatable windshields or other heatable laminated articles typically contain an electrically conductive polymer layer sandwiched between two sheets of non-conductive material. An electric current passing through the conductive polymer material causes the polymer and the non-conductive material to warm. It is important that the electric current pass relatively evenly throughout the laminated article. Therefore, a plurality of terminal assemblies are located at the end of a laminated article to unite the electrically conductive polymer material with the source of electricity.
The terminal assemblies that are presently contemplated to unite an electrically conductive polymer layer with a source of electricity includes a conductive foil tab soldered to a terminal body. The soldered connection allows the thin conductive foil to flex in relationship to the terminal body both before and after the terminal assembly is located in a laminated assembly. As a result of this flexing action, the terminal body is prone to disassociate itself from the conductive foil tab which renders the terminal assembly useless. Therefore, an improved terminal assembly that does not suffer from this flexing problem is needed.